Maridun
Second Battle of Maridun started in 23,BBY. The New Sith Order wanted to take over the throne from the Civil species at Maridun. The Republic was busy with the Battle of Rectus IV and couldn't help the species. The Purple Squad alone got the mission to save the species from dying. Three Gunships were sent, the first was CL-4444 or "Costin" command for, the second was CT-27-5555 or "Fives" command for and the third was ARC-8448 or "Costin Jr" command for. CL-4444 alongside with Echo, Rex Jr, Thiessen, Gummi and ARC-96-5893 tried to attack but failed and the Gunship was too damaged because a lone hynea bomber shot it down so no one could save them. The whole ship crashed and all the clones died. Costin Jr was broken, he lost his father and son. Costin Jr and his follows: ARC-8822, ARC-21-0408, ARC-0810, Diamond and Echo left the attack and landed beside the crashed gunship. The Clones searched after life and Echo did, he found Box, he was hurt but not life-threatening. Costin Jr, Tank and Boil needed to finish the mission and decide to leave, Diamond and Echo stayed with Box. Fives and his team: Gree, Quinn, Dogma, Shaun and Rex had conquered the village, but they don't know that Darth Phantom also know as "Clonekiller" was arriving. Costin Jr, Boil and Tank was now half way to the village. A droid army was coming toward them and a battle was a fact. Tank and Boil was taking cover behind a big rock, while Costin Jr was full up with fighting the droids on a close view. After the droids was eliminated did they continue the travel to the village. Fives and the other clones was now in real danger, Clonekiller was close and they didn't even know it. He attack while no one of the clones was prepared, he cut Knockout in the head and his life was over. Fives, Gree, Rex, Quinn and Dogma was shooting at Clonekiller but he was just protecting himself with his long red lightsaber. He attacked again and this time Dogma was killed! Quinn, Gree and Rex ran away, it was just a second away that Gummi got killed, But Costin Jr, Boil and Tank attacked at. Clonekiller and he landed in a situation that he couldn't take and he escaped. Gree, Rex and Quinn ran all the way to Echo, Diamond and Box. Now it was only Costin Jr, Fives, Tank and Boil left. They went to the Village and slowly sneaked toward the Separatists base. Costin Jr and Tank went right and Fives and Boil went left. Costin Jr and Tank were quickly attacking and killed so many droids as possible. Fives and Boil did take the Separatist General as hostage. The General was named Watchline. Watchline was a Cyborg made by General Grievous. The droid army surrender and the battle was over, the lucky thing was that the battle never broke out. Watchline was later doomed and got destroyed. The droid army was also get destroyed. Costin Jr, Fives, Tank, Boil, Rex, Gree, Quinn, Diamond, Echo and Box did later get send to the Battle of Rectus IV, the where Jedi were. This battle ended with a victory to the Republic. The Species was now in secure and no one of them got hurt. The republic promoted 3 Purple Squad members and condemned there actions on the surface. Purple Squad gained respect from all the Jedi Generals and the squads and battalions. Purple Squad was given a permanent place in the rescue of the decade by Master Mace Windu. SW:IoD Some hours had passed and Kari hadn't woken up at all. The clones were weary if she was going to survive she would have brain damage. a Clone medic known as Herohands (Medic) who was a decent clone medic said this to Phil, "She is in a coma, she has not woken up. The only way she can survive if a plant from Rossuul is harvested, we have no time to wait." as a shadowy figure was standing in the hall he said "No one is going back to Rossuul. It would be a suicide mission. The planet is deadly to anyone who is not a citizen. We are not going back there. We barely survived going there the first time." Herohands replied with "It is the only way to save her.." "Is there another planet this cure grows on? Its obvious that we cant go back.." "There is, but war decimated the planet years ago." "Tell me and one of us will go and get it.." "Maridun." "Maridun? You mean the planet that had the droid experiment on it 2 years ago?" Herohands nodded and said "Its the only other planet that has the cure needed." the shadowy figure came out of the shadow and it was revealed to be Hanna Tano who said "And this is the only way to save Kari?" "It may be her last chance." said Herohands. Hanna nodded and said "I'll inform the Lurmen we are coming. I have a gift for their medic." Tano walked away as she put her hand on Phil's shoulder and said "She will survive this. We have to trust the system. Trust me." Phil then said "I am going to stay here. Take Cameron with you, they know him as well." As the trip from the Clone Medical Base to Maridun was several hours including the flight for Cameron and Tano, the decided to use hyperspace to get there quicker. When Tano and Cameron landed they were greeted by Wag Too, the healer. "Master Tano, Master Cameron, is it true, Kari has been ill and is in a coma?" Tano nodded and said "Yes." Tano reached for her pocket and grabbed out a holo-transmisson, it was opened to show Phil looking over Kari. He turned to the holo-cam and said ''"Healer Wag Too, This is my wife Kari, we have married for 20 years, and we are both educators. we went on a trip with the republic and we crash landed on Rossuul. Ever since then Kari found out she was pregnant, in which the robot medical droid had to extract the cure from fetus' blood stream. She hasn't woken up since. For the use of healing properties, we have this gift for you, rations of food and water for the Lurmen settlement." ''Wag Too nodded and said "We have what you need. Don't fear your wife will wake again." the transmission cut out and Too looked at Tano and said "Follow me.." they walked for about 20 minutes, when they found a bush with pointy sharp bits, the planet was bright yellow. Too cut the plant and handed it to Tano, she bowed and thanked him, Wag's reply was "Make this promise. Never return to the Island of Destiny. It is not worth it.." she nodded and said "The republic was informed and all travel has been suspended for a long time." "Good", as Tano walked away she nodded to Cameron and the two departed the planet and got back to the Medical Base. The clone medical staff had crushed the plant down into the cure and injected it into Kari's bloodstream. The outcome looked good, as Kari's throat tube was removed she started to breathe on her own and she went from a GCS of 6 to 13, but she was still unconscious.